My Other Side
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Kagak pinter bikin summary! mohon dilihat baik baik dan dibaca baik baik di dalam? #PLAKK Euh... begini ceritanya. Miku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang dijuluki song of death. begitu juga teman temannya yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

**MY OTHER SIDE**

**.**

**Made BY: Samantha Fangelina/Sa Chan**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu milik yamaha corporation dan crypton future media.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Warning: Aneh,Abal,banyak bahasa kejam,tak layak dibaca,banyak adegan MEMBUNUH,bahasa gaul,typo(jangan sampe),author masih belajar,OC dan Author nongol,paragraf berantakan.**

**.**

**Disarankan agar memakai mobile mode di HP kalau bisa,kalau tidak bisa ya EmangSachanPikirin? #plakk!**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

"Sigh..." Hela Miku Hatsune seorang murid kelas 1 SMP yang mempunyai paras manis dan rambut dikuncir 2 berwarna _teal_."Miku-_chan_! Hari ini mau pergi ke _cafè_? Ada _cafè_ baru buka lho!" Teriak seorang anak gadis diikuti 2 temannya yang datang menghampiri Miku. "Ah,maaf Shiko hari ini aku ada tugas." Balas Miku menolak dengan halus "Ah... Begitu... Kalau begitu selamat berkerja Miku! Semoga berhasil!" Kata anak itu sambil menuju ke luar kelas. "Iya" Balas Miku Hatsune adalah murid yang paling pintar menyanyi dan sering membawa nama baik sekolah. Nanyian yang sering disebut...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Suatu ruang yang gelap, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk dalam keadaan di ruangan yang gelap. "Permisi" kata seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi "Ya?" Balas seorang gadis bernada kekanaan yang menjawab orang tadi "Aku Chikusu,bisakah kau 'membereskan' orang ini?" Tanya orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. "Baiklah... Apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku _ne..._? Tuan Chikusu?_" _Tanya gadis tadi "A,aku akan memberikan 10 juta kepadamu atas nama Nyonya Tsukubasa Yurika" Balas Orang tadi "Baiklah..." Jawab gadis tadi "Kapan kau akan membereskan orang ini? Apakah kau bisa membunuhnya dalam seminggu?" Tanya orang tadi "KAU MEREMEHKANKU?!" Teriak gadis tadi sambil memukul meja yang ada orang tadi tersentak kaget "T,tidak! A,aku ti,tidak akan me,meremehkanmu no,nona... _Song Of Death_..." Kata orang tadi tergagap gagap karena takut. "Cih... Aku akan membereskannya secepatnya... Tetapi kau harus membayar di sini sebelum 15 jam setelah kematiannya... bila tidak,kau... yang akan mati..." Jawab gadis tadi. "Ba,baik..." Jawab orang itu sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan gelap tadi. _'Walaupun kedengaran dari suaranya,dia kekanakan... Namun dia sadis...' _Batin orang tadi. "Waktunya bekerja..." Gumam dewi pembunuh itu atau Song of Death... Dengan lincahnya sang target _Song of Death_ berlari kencang,tetapi dengan lincahnya juga sang dewi pembunuh itu mengincar sang target dengan melompati atap,"To,tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Teriak target sang dewi pembunuh yang ketakutan."Fufufu... Segitu lemahnya kau... Target seperti ini..." Lalu sang dewi dengan cepatnya mengeluarkan pistol dan,DOR! Satu peluru lepas mengenai kepala belakang sang target. "Sudah pasti mati..." Lanjut sang dewi _Song of Death_ menyelesaikan kata katanya. Perlahan,sinar matahari bersinar dan membuat sepenuhnya paras _Song of Death_ terlihat... Dia adalah... Hatsune Miku,gadis berparas manis yang terkenal di sekolahnya karena nyanyiannya yang dikenal sebagai 'nyanyian dewi malaikat' ternyata sisi lainnya adalah 'nyanyian dewi kematian'."Fufufu... Kalau begini sih aku tinggal mandi,ganti baju dan ke sekolah~" Kata Miku entah berbicara dengan siapa,yang penting... Senyuman iblisnya sangat menakutkan... Dia seperti dewi yang memiliki kepribadian ganda...

**...**

**MY OTHER SIDE**

**...**

"Miku-_chan_! Gimana? Hari ini kamu ada ekstrakulikuler?" Tanya Rin Kagamine teman sekelasnya. "Enggak ada..." Jawab Miku "Eh Miku..." Kata teman sekelasnya lalu... "Ada 'tikus' sedang menunggumu Mi-_chan_~" Kata Rin sambil mendekati telinga Miku. Ternyata Rin adalah pembunuh bayaran sama seperti Miku dengan julukan 'Queen of Orange Blood' entah kenapa nama julukannya adalah 'Orange Blood' karena bukankah itu artinya darah berwarna oranye? Tapi bisa saja artinya 'jeruk' bukan? Maka dari itu Rin unik... Alasannya adalah, setiap target yang dia tangani semuanya pasti berbau jeruk dan tak ada jejak darah sedikitpun di tubuh sang target. Entah kenapa bila Rin membunuh selalu bersih tiada darah entah kenapa tetapi berbau jeruk...dan plus dia suka warna oranye. "Eh tikus?!" Teriak salah satu temannya bernama Ahana yang mendengar bisikan Rin "Tikus?! Tikus apa maksudmu Rin?!"Teriak salah satu temannya yang lain namanya Reccha "Nggak! Maksudku tuh tikus itu mainan transformice di ' .com!' Kita lagi seneng main itu sekarang!" Teriak Rin "Oh begitu..." Kata Ahana dan Reccha bersamaan. "Aku main ah! Nanti kita multiplay ya!" Kata Shiko "Aku juga ikut!" Teriak Ahana dan Reccha bersamaan lagi. "Tapi hari ini aku dan Miku mesti mengunjungi Luka-_sensei_ untuk pelajaran tambahan..." Kata Rin "Oh begitukah? Ya sudah,sampaikan salamku kepada Luka-_sensei_ ya Miku!" Kata Shiko "Oke~ beres~" Jawab Miku,lalu Shiko,Ahana dan Reccha menjauh. Saat perjalanan ke markas rahasia yang jalan rahasianya berada di bawah gedung sekolah Miku berkata "Rin,kau baru saja hampir membuka kedok kita! Aku sudah bilang jangan bicara apapun tentang 'tikus' ataupun hal yang berkaitan dengan pembunuh di sekolahan!" Omel Miku kepada Rin "Aish! Maaf!" Teriak Rin membalas omelan Miku. Sesampainya mereka di markas,mereka masuk ke ruangan serba canghih (seperti ruangan markas rahasia danball senki,little battler experience tapi lebih canghih) "Ada apa?" Tanya Meiko sang programer di markas itu yang baru saja mendengar omelan Miku. "Rin berbicara tentang hal yang tidak seharusnya di sekolah" Kata Miku. "Apa?! Rin!" Teriak Meiko kaget "Ah... Maaf Meiko-_nee_... Habisnya aku kan nggak tau ada Ahana,Shiko dan Reccha di belakang..." Jawab Rin "Kau harus menghadap Master Sa chan-_sama_ dan _Senpai senpai_ lainnya!" Kata Meiko marah "Aku setuju..." Tiba tiba Luka datang "T-tapi Luka-_senpai_..." Kata Rin "Tidak ada tapi tapian Rin... Kau memulainya." Balas Luka. "Baik..." Kata Rin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sesampainya Rin di ruangan para senpai,Rin semakin gugup karena para senpai bukan pembunuh biasa,mereka pembunuh profesional. Setelah itu Meiko mengetuk pintu "_Senpai_?" Panggil Meiko. "Ya?" Seorang perempuan yang menjawab. "_Senpai_ Shizuka Akaihana Aku ingin melaporkan kejadian" Balas Meiko "Bahas ini dengan Sa chan-_sama_ saja" Jawab Shizuka "Baik." Balas Meiko dan Rin di ruangan Sa chan Meiko kembali mengetuk pintu. "Ya? Siapa?" Tanya seorang perempuan bisa dibilang pasti suaranya er... Suara yang...bernada sadis. "Ini Meiko,aku ingin melaporkan kejadian" Kata Meiko kembali _'Uuh... Masa gara gara keceplosan dikit,situasinya jadi rumit begini'_ Batin Rin."Oke baiklah silahkan masuk" Balas orang itu masuk ke ruangan itu Rin melihat kamar yang terkesan 'cewek' karena pink semua."A-Aoi50 se-_senpai_..." Ujar Meiko ketakutan."Meiko,kamu sudah 10 tahun berkerja disini sejak kamu masih kecil dan kamu tidak bisa mengurus para pembunuh kecil ini?" Tanya Aoi50 "T-tidak sama sekali aku mengeluh! Sungguh! Ha-hanya saja Rin sudah keterlaluan..."Sahut Meiko "Ah~ sudahlah Aoi... Biar aku yang mengurusnya~" Terdengarlah suara Sa chan "Baik..." Jawab Meiko dan Aoi50 keluar suasana menjadi hening,tetapi Sa chan langsung memulai pembicaraan "Rin..." Katanya."M-maafkan aku Sa chan-_sama_... Aku keceplosan... Kau boleh menghukumku apa saja..." Sahut Rin "Ah! Tidak usah terlalu formal! Panggil aja aku Sa chan!" Jawab Sa chan ceria "E-eh...?" Sahut Rin kebingungan "Biasanya semua selalu memanggilku Sa chan-_sama_ karena aku telah mendirikan organisasi ini... Aku memaafkanmu kok Rin!" Kata Sa chan "Apa... Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Rin "Mungkin adik sepupuku juga akan memaafkanmu~ jadi santai aja ya Rin,tapi jangan mengulanginya lagi,oke?" Kata Sa chan "Ba-baik Sa _chan_..." Kata Rin. Sementara itu saat Miku sedang mengotak atik _Parabellum-Pistole (Luger) _miliknya yang dulu karena dia sudah berganti ke _Silver Baretta 92 _yang dihadiahkan dari Sa chan sewaktu dia berulang tahun. "Miku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru bernama Kaito Shion sang pembunuh bayaran yang berada di ranting ke 5 yang sebenarnya sudah ada di atas tempat duduk pribadinya yang berada di dekat pojokan atap. "Rin melanggar peraturan" Kata Miku singkat dan jelas. "Ooo~ berarti kamu tidak menolongnya? Padahal dulu kamu..." Kata Kaito belum senpat menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu Miku melompat ke tempat Kaito sambil menodongkan pistol _Silver Baretta 92 _nya ke kepala Kaito. "H-hei!" Teriak Kaito "Dulu aku apa hah... Memangnya kau punya masalah dengan diriku yang dulu?" Tanya Miku bernada seram."Dulu..." Gumam Kaito yang lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengingat masa lalunya dulu. _Terbayanglah wajah Miku sewaktu kecil "Miku! Lagi apa?"Tanya Kaito "Aku buat mahkota dari bunga nih~" Jawab Miku "Hahahaha! Kamu ini imut ya!" Kata Kaito "Apaan sih?!" Teriak Miku "Jangan pernah hapus keimutanmu itu ya! Kamu akan tetep teman masa kecilku~ kalo sudah besar aku juga mau nikahin Miku! janji?"Kata Kaito "Janji!"Lalu mereka membuat janji kelingking bersama. _Lalu Kaito membuka matanya."Tidak ada..." Jawab Kaito yang agak dingin sukses membuat Miku sedikit terkejut. _'Apa dia ingat janji hari itu...'_ Batin Kaito."Hei Miku... Aku dengar semua pada heboh 'bermain transformice' ya?" Kata Neru yang datang tiba tiba."Bukan aku yang bilang kok~ jadi aku nggak perduli" Jawab Miku. "Aish,dingin sekali kau..." Sahut Teto. Teto adalah seangkatan Miku,yaitu pembunuh kelas junior. "Yah itu salahnya Rin juga sih" Sahut Gakupo sang pembunuh yang memakai Katakana. "_Ara~_ sang banci ketinggalan jaman edo muncul" Kata Gumi "Enak saja" Jawab Gakupo dingin. Syuuut,tiba tiba angin muncul dan Miku berkata "Sudah dulu,aku ingin menyelesaikan 'tikus' sialan itu" "Baik Miku-_chan_! _Ganbate_~" Kata Ia. "Kamu juga Ia... jangan menyangkal tapi kamu juga punya 'tikus' untuk 'bermain' kan?" Sahut Miku "Wah... kamu masih tajam Miku~ sebenarnya ada 2 tikus untuk dimainkan~" Kata Ia yang entah kapan mengeluarkan evil smirk yang sangat menakutkan."Hmph... 'masih'? padahal dulu aku sama sekali nggak teliti dan peka terhadap hal hal semacam itu" Sahut Miku yang membuat Kaito sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan benar,dulu Miku sama sekali tidak peka terhadap hal hal semacam itu. Sebenarnya juga dibalik kepekaan Miku ada sebuah Kaito ingin melupakan kisah itu tetapi dia tidak... dia tidak bisa. "Kepekaan Miku memang paling diagumi di sini kan,Kaito?" tanya Neru yang membuat Kaito sedikit tersentak lagi. "Iya..." Kaito menjawab dengan nada datar dan... Miku menyadari di satu 'kata' yang bermakna itu ada sepercik nada sedih. "Fantastik... kalian malah ngobrol padahal ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan?" Kata Shizuka yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang sebuah tiang balok yang berada di dekat dinding. Entah bagaimana caranya.

**TBC**

**.**

**Nah loh! Ini karya terbesarku! *muncul lope lope di mata Sa chan* #PerasaanBiasanyaSamaYangIniSamaAjaDeh?**

**Shizuka: MOHON MAAF! Author gila ini malas menyelesaikan fanficnya yang dulu! Jadi dimaklumi! Terima kasih!**

**Sere: RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY OTHER SIDE**

**.**

**Made BY: Samantha Fangelina/Sa Chan**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu milik yamaha corporation dan crypton future media.**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Warning: Aneh,Abal,banyak bahasa kejam,tak layak dibaca,banyak adegan MEMBUNUH,bahasa gaul,typo(jangan sampe),author masih belajar,OC dan Author nongol.**

**.**

**Disarankan agar memakai mobile mode di HP kalau bisa,kalau tidak bisa ya EmangSachanPikirin? #plakk!**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

"M-maafkan kami Shizuka-_senpai_" Kata IA dan Miku diikuti teman teman Miku yang lain bersamaan.

"Baiklah... Tetapi kalian harus berkerja sekarang." Kata Shizuka datar datar saja tetapi agak menyeramkan bagi semua yang ada di sana.

"Baik Shizuka-_senpai_" Balas Miku dan Ia yang langsung menghilang seperti angin.

"Kau tidak ada kerjaan Kaito?" Tanya Meiko

"Tidak..." Jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kalau gitu kerjakan data data ini" Kata Meiko yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan setumpuk,ah bukan... Dua tumpuk kertas yang sangat tinggi.

"Ukh... Meiko! Ini kan tugasmu!" Teriak Kaito

"Diam dan kerjakan,kalau nggak mau jadi bahan 'siksaan' ku" Kata Meiko

"Aish! Baiklah!" Kata Kaito agak kesal,sebenarnya.

"Bagus~" Kata Meiko "Sekarang waktunya ndengerin lagu K-pop lagiiii~" Sambung Meiko yang membuat Kaito sweatdrop mendengarnya dan membatin _'Emangnya lagi demam K-pop ya...?'_

Sementara itu Miku sedang menyelesaikan buruannya tetapi,sialnya ada satu anak perempuan anak sekolahan yang lewat.

Grepp!

"Diam atau kubunuh anak ini!" Teriak 'Buruan' Miku itu.

"To-tolong!" Teriak anak itu. Miku merasa mengenali suara itu,suara itu...

"Siapapun! Tolong!" Adalah suara Shiko.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tiga suara terputus putus memecah ketegangan diantara sang target atau 'buruan' Miku dengan sang sandera. Ternyata sang target kepalanya sudah berlubang dan sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Meskipun dengan sandera aku tidak takut..." Kata Miku kepada tubuh target yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi menembakinya beberapa kali lalu berhenti dan perlahan berjalan maju dan menjunjukan sosoknya kepada sang sandera.

"E-eh... Mi-miku?" Kata Shiko tergagap.

"Maaf." Kata Miku singkat dan jelas "Siapapun yang tahu sosokku ini harus mati" Kata Miku dingin

"T-tidaaaakkk!" Teriak Shiko sebelum...

Dor!

Miku menembak kepalanya. Karena Miku hari ini sedang kesal,Miku menembak kepala Shiko yang sudah berlubang di kepala itu beberapa kali sampai hancur dan berhenti.

_'Meskipun Shiko teman baikku,siapapun yang mengetahui identitasku harus mati... Aaahh~ sayang banget,padahal Shiko teman baikku~ salah siapa dia lewat barusan...'_ Batin Miku.

Sementara itu,

Brakk!

Kaito menaruh (Baca: Membanting) kertas kertas yang seharusnya kerjaan Meiko,yang di serahkan seharusnya Meiko bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian dengan cepat,tetapi Kaito ini juga sama cepatnya dengan Meiko lho... Mungkin Kaito dalamnya baik,ramah,dan biasa biasa aja tuh. Tetapi hati hati kalau dia berhadapan dengan terget... Menyeramkannya luar biasa. Kadang _Song Of Pain_ memang lebih sadis dari _S__ong of death_. Kalau saja Meiko bukan _senpai_nya, bisa saja Kaito langsung mengeluarkan _Colt python_ miliknya karena sudah terlalu sebalnya.

"_Hee hee~_ Meiko malas mengerjakan tugasnya ya Kaito-_kun_?" Tanya Sa chan yang tiba tiba muncul dengan senyum dan baju lolita pink lalu membawa boneka _teddy bear_ dari belakang tiang balok dekat meja Meiko entah bagaimana caranya.

Yah bisa dibilang _ability _mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Walaupun Sa chan tetap pembunuh,tetapi dia sendiri lemah lembut,suaranya kekanakan dan sering ketakutan membawa pistol. Berbeda lagi dengan Sere. Sere itu pembunuh kelewat sadis tingkat dewa. Bisa dibilang semua kelebihan membunuh ada di Sere semua. Tetapi... Yah hati hati saja kalau berhadapan dengan Sa chan yang sedang _yandere_. Bisa saja target dibunuhnya dengan 1 detik saja dan sempurna.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak..." Kata Kaito

"Gampang dong! Bilang aja kalo nggak ngerjain tugasnya sendiri, Mp3 yang isinya K-pop semua tuh disita Sa chan plus kalo kamu jadi bahan 'siksaan' bakal Sa chan jadiin sate bakar!" Kata Sa chan terlalu panjang lebar. Suara Sa chan _childlish_ bisa dibilang?

"Tapi Meiko kan juga _senpai_ ku..." Balas Kaito

"Uuuh! Ribet!" Kata Sa chan menggembungkan pipinya. Ada kesan 'imut' juga tapi mirip anak kecil.

Sementara itu... IA... Sang _Jupiter Lia_ memburu targetnya dengan mudah. Dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya... Dia mengeluarkan kantong berwarna kelabu dan memasukkan mayat targetnya di dalam kantong itu. Untuk apa? Ia ini mengoleksi kerangka manusia. Tak tahulah berapa kerangka yang dia kumpulkan...

"_Ara~_ untuk koleksimu lagi _Jupiter Lia_?" Tanya Neru Akita

"Diam kau _Devil Wings _namamu itu lebih aneh dibanding aku tahu..." balas IA

"IA-_chan_,lebih baik kita segera kembali ke markas. Sa chan-_sama_ menunggu kita lho" Kata Neru

"_Devil Wings_! Sudah kubilang jangan kau memanggil nama asliku di umum!" Omel IA

"Bodo amat ah~ Sa chan-_sama_ juga nggak bakal marah kok" Kata Neru

"Apa?! Pulang ini kau akan menjadi pajanganku juga!" Teriak IA.

"Coba kejar aku~" Goda Neru. Kadang Neru bisa bikin orang kesal

Sementara itu juga di kamar Rin dan Len

"Nigiyakana machino naka e

Nare nai jacket de kakete sonomama kieta

Iki basho mo shira nai kara

Sagasu koto sae deki nai de iru

Hontō ni kimi no koto ga suki datte iwarete

Shinjizu ni irareru nara donna ni raku Nandarō

Aitai yo

Aenai no ?

Zutto chakushin wo machi tsuzuke teru

Dareyo toka iware sōde

Kocchi kara wa renraku deki nai yo

Kiga tsukeba teo awasete

Matasete suman to kimi ga ayamatte iru

Zettai ni yurushima sen

Dōse mata onaji yumette wakatteru

Nē aitai yo

Aenai no ?

Zutto chakushin wo machi tsuzuke teru

Moshi kirai ni natta no nara

Nani ga ikenakatta n darō

Tatoeba

Umaku shabere nai kara ?

Ochitsuki ga nai kara ?

Tamani kuchi ga warui kara ?

Yakimochi yaku kara ?

Kodomoppoi kara ?

Shinchō ga hikui kara ?

Nice body ja nai kara ?

Kami no iro ga yankee haitteru kara ?

A wakatta bōsō heki ga aru kara ?

Nē naosu yo

Naosu kara sā

Aitai yo

Ae nai no ?

Zutto chakushin wo machi tsuzuke teru

Dareyo toka iware sōde

Kocchi kara wa renraku deki nai yo" Nyanyi Rin dengan sangat merdu

"Suaramu merdu seperti biasa Rin..." Kata Len mengomentari lagu Rin.

"Lagu ini..." Balas Rin

"Lagu yang menceritakan masa lalu kita..." Tambah Len

"Tapi lagu ini sepertinya dikalahkan oleh masa lalu Miku _neechan_ kan?" Tanya Rin

"Masa lalu Miku _neechan_ dengan Kaito _niisan_..." Tambah Len

"Dasar kamu ini tukang nguping Len" Kata Miku yang tiba tiba muncul menjewer telinga Len

"Aduh! Miku _neechan_! Sakit!" Teriak Len kesakitan

"Siapa suruh nguping?" Kata Miku

"Aku nggak nguping! Yang nguping itu Meiko _nee_!" Teriak Len yang membuat Rin melotot dengan arti _'ngapain-kamu-bohong-sampe-segitunya-Len'_

"Dasar..." Kata Miku

"Adududuh! Miku _nee_,aku janji nggak bakal ngulangin!" Teriak Len

"Ya sudah! Dasar _baka otouto_" Kata Miku melepas jewerannya dan pergi

"Tuh,salahmu kan?" Kata Rin

"Hmph! Sakit!" Kata Len ngambek

"Hehehe~" Tawa Rin kecil

Di ruang markas...

"Barusan ada Shiko..." Kata Miku kepada Neru

"Kali ini kau apakan?" Tanya Neru

"Aku tembak berkali kali. Masalah?" Kata Miku

"Kau foto tidak?" Tanya Neru

"Nih" Kata Miku

Sementara banyak yang bersenang senang di luar, sebaliknya di kamar Sa chan ada Meiko yang sedang dipanggil karena... Meiko melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal daripada Rin.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi?" Kata Aoi50 menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Kata Meiko menundukkan kepalanya

"Ba,bagaimana ini..." Kata Ai tergagap

"Ini gawat..." Kata Luka yang juga ada di sana

"Ini bukan masalah biasa!" Kata Sa chan yang lalu dikelilingi aura hitam dan bajunya berubah menjadi berwarna hitam-ungu,begitu juga ruangannya.

"Ukh!" Reaksi Sere yang diikuti reaksi sama dengan yang lain.

"CEPAT CARI DIA!" Teriak Sa chan dan akhirnya berlari keluar ruangan diikuti senior lainnya.

**\(OwO)/ " TBC " \(OwO)/**

**HUP! Halo! Saya balik! *tebar bunga* Maaf ceritanya singkat! Nih cerita beneran nggak ada menariknya sumpah -.-" #PLAKK**

**Walaupun tugas SMP banyak saya tetap bisa bikin tuh ^.^ (Tapi jadinya gaje dan banyak typonya) omong omong bukan saya yang punya lagu Renraku madaa. Cuma pinjem :D**

**Ada yang mau ngasih saran nama samarannya kaga? Sekalian sama pistolnya! T.T habis ide... Apalagi IA tuh jupiter lia kaga ada kerennya -.- #AuthorDibantai**

**Mind to review? ^.^**


End file.
